


You're Fat Because I️ Hate You

by heftyhanna



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Belly Kink, Denial, F/F, Fat Regina George, Fat Shaming, Feedee Regina George, Feeder Cady Heron, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Overeating, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heftyhanna/pseuds/heftyhanna
Summary: When Cady tricks Regina into gaining weight, Regina ends up packing on more pounds than expected and Cady ends up enjoying it way more than she thought she would.
Relationships: Regina George/Cady Heron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! In case you couldn't tell by the description and tags, this is a feedism fic. I am well aware that it is not everyone's cup of tea, so if it's not your thing then that's fine but please don't read this fic just in the interest of sending hate my way. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, this first chapter is just a brief little prologue to set up the fic. Hope you enjoy!

The revenge scheme was not going well at all. 

When they cut holes in Regina's tank top, she became a trendsetter. They gave her foot cream for her face and all it did was make her face smell like peppermint. They thought that they had gotten somewhere when Cady had caused a rift between Gretchen and Regina, causing Gretchen to reveal that Regina had been cheating on her boyfriend, Aaron Samuels, with her ex, Shane Oman, but they found themselves unable to catch them in the act. 

So, that's how Janis, Damian, and Cady ended up at Cady's house in another seemingly fruitless brainstorming session. 

"Guys, why did we think we could do this? We're amateurs," Cady said. 

Janis shook her head. She was still intent on getting her payback and was not ready to give up without a fight. 

"No, we just have to regroup. Think outside the box," she assured. She knew there had to be something else that they could do. 

Damian sifted through Cady's kitchen cabinets, looking for a snack. It was then that he came across some strange looking protein bar with labels in another language. 

"What are Kälteen bars?" he asked. 

"They're these weird Swedish nutrition bars. My mom used to give them to the kids in Africa to help them gain weight," she explained. 

And that was when it hit them. They didn't manage to get rid of Regina's man candy or her army of skanks, so it was her hot body that they'd completely ruin. 

\--- 

Despite her slim physique, Regina kept talking about how she wanted to lose a few pounds. So, at lunch, Cady gave her the Kälteen bars. 

"They're these weird nutrition bars my mom uses to lose weight," she lied. 

That was enough to pique Regina's interest. 

"Give me it," she said, taking the box from Cady. 

She attempted to read the labels, but was unable to due to them not being in English. 

"It's all in like, Swedish or something," she said, confused. 

Cady nodded. 

"Yeah, you know, there's some weird ingredient in them that's not legal in the U.S. yet," she replied. 

"Ephedrine?" Regina asked. 

"No," Cady replied. 

"Phentermine," Regina suggested. 

Cady shook her head. 

She could tell that Regina was getting suspicious, so she had to make something up on the spot. 

"No. It burns carbs. It just burns up all your carbs," she improved. Despite how unbelievable it sounded, Regina seemed to buy it. 

"I️ really wanna lose 3 pounds," Regina explained for about the millionth time. 

The other three girls were silent, causing Regina to fake cough and give a death glare to Gretchen and Karen. 

"Oh, my God, what are you talking about?" Gretchen said, giving into the queen bee's bait. 

"You're so skinny," Karen added. 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up," she replied.


	2. Say Yes To The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Regina goes to try on her Spring Fling dress, she finds that it no longer quite fits.

Regina went on an all carb diet, convinced that the Kälteen bars would burn them all, and she was unknowingly eating well over five thousand calories a day. Because of the extra calories and the added affect of the Kälteen bars, Regina was already beginning to put on a few. Not to mention that Cady had taken the liberty of making her special shakes, telling her that they would help her lose the weight even faster (when in reality they were only making her bigger). 

After Regina (along with Gretchen, Janis, and Cady) had been nominated for Spring Fling Queen, it was time to get the dress she had put on hold at a store called 1-3-5, which was given its namesake based on the sizes that they carried. She brought along the other Plastics, as she needed their opinions before actually buying the dress. 

Cady, Gretchen, and Karen were all waiting outside the dressing room as Regina put the dress on. She had been in there for almost 20 minutes, and the three were growing weary of waiting. 

Gretchen knocked on the door of Regina’s dressing room. 

“Regina? Are you okay in there?” she asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Regina snapped. 

“What’s going on in there?” Karen asked. 

At that, Regina mumbled something under her breath that the other three girls couldn’t quite hear. 

“What?” Gretchen asked. 

“I️ can’t get it on! It won’t fit!” Regina exclaimed in frustration. 

Karen gasped and Gretchen shook her head. Cady had to force back a smile. 

“It must be marked wrong,” Gretchen suggested. 

Regina sighed. A few minutes later she came out in her regular clothes, the dress in hand. She was completely red in the face, the activity of trying to get the dress on proving to be strenuous. 

She glared at Cady. 

“These Kälteen bars suck,” she said. 

Cady could tell that Regina was suspicious and knew she had to come up with something. She didn’t want Regina to catch onto to plan. Besides, while Regina’s hips were wider, her thighs now rubbed against each other, her ass was bigger, her breasts were fuller, and her flat stomach wasn’t so flat anymore, it wasn’t enough. Cady wanted Regina to grow fatter. She wanted to push her past the point of no return, where she’d never be skinny again. 

“No, no, this is just how they work. This is all your water weight. First you bloat, and then you drop 10 pounds like that. The Kälteen bars have burned up all your carbs, and now your body’s running on water. But once the water’s gone, then you’ll be all muscle. It explains it all on the label,” she improvised. 

Regina raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

“You know Swedish?” she asked. 

Cady nodded. 

“Yeah, everyone in Africa can read Swedish,” she lied, but Regina seemed to buy it. 

It was then that one of the workers, a beautifully tall and slender Asian woman who looked like a model walked by. 

Karen took the dress from Regina before getting her attention. 

“Ma’am, do you have this in the next size up?” she asked. 

The woman shook her head. 

“Sorry. We only carry sizes 1, 3, and 5,” she said before giving Regina a condescending once over. “Maybe try Lane Bryant.” 

Regina’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe that the woman had just suggested she shopped at a plus size store. Besides, she’d hardly even put on any weight. She was still skinny, right? 

Later that day, Regina decided to get herself something to eat. Now that she was on these Kälteen bars and could eat as many carbs as she wanted, she discovered something about herself: she loved food, and it was starting to get the point where she couldn’t get enough of it. 

She also found food to be a great source of comfort, so after what had happened at the store, her first instinct was to order herself a nice a meal. 

She picked herself up a large pizza, a two liter coca-cola, some cheese fries, and breadsticks. 

She sat on the sofa and put on a movie, watching it as she mindlessly munched away. 

She shoved large bites of greasy pizza in her mouth, letting out a moan here and there from how good it tasted before swallowing letting it settle in her stomach. She crammed as many cheese fries in her mouth as should could at once, not even bothering to use napkins for the messy food but instead just licking and sucking the excess cheese off of her fingers. She took greedy gulps of soda, guzzling it down. 

Before she knew it, the food was gone and her belly was round and taut, protruding even further and she rubbed it as she continued watching the film.

**Author's Note:**

> I️ hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please leave kudos and let me know in the comments. If you wanna stay up to date with the fic, then don't forget to subscribe. See you next time!


End file.
